


you don't leave me no choice

by prairiewolf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: 2nd POV, Biting, Dom!Arya, F/M, Prompt: Gluttony, Smutless Smut, Sub!Gendry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf/pseuds/prairiewolf
Summary: Oh god, are you actually pleading with her now? She probably won’t look you in the eye when this is through.





	you don't leave me no choice

_Look at me_ , she says. _Now._

You do. Her hands pin yours above your head. They’re so small, just like the rest of her, with their callouses and bitten-down fingernails. But they seem to dwarf yours, somehow. In fact, wedged between her sinewy legs, beneath her fearsome gray eyes, swallowed by her totality, she makes everything seem small.

Arya shifts her weight forward, leaning into your ear, and you hear a strangled animal sound. You realize it's coming from you.

_Are you listening? Say yes._

_Yes_ , you manage. 

_You belong to me now. You’re mine. Say it._

_I’m yours._

She shifts again, and when she does you can feel the tension of how unbearably close she is, how close you are. Your hand is straining under hers.

 _Yours_ , you say again, unprompted.

_I don’t believe you._

_Mark me._ Oh god, are you actually pleading with her now? She probably won’t look you in the eye when this is through. _Mark me so they know._

Her lips curl as she bends down. The curve of her back exposes a path of bone that leads down like stepping stones, down, down. She cuts into the top of your shoulder, sucking and biting until her white teeth draw blood. The pain is exquisite, so piercing and sharp that you cry out, come undone, fall utterly to pieces.

When she straightens up, she is red-lipped and hungry.

Is this how would it feel if she ate you alive?

**Author's Note:**

> Gluttony, for the [Smutless Smut Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/smutlesssmut). No, I really don't write anything unless there's a time limit and a bunch of constraints. Yes, [Molebear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molebear/) rallied with an inspiring speech to help me both finish and post this. Were her efforts in vain? The investigation is ongoing.


End file.
